mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Apr 10, 2013
Match 01 This first match of the season saw a debut of Glen. He was the first one in the rink and by observation team Rage knew that they would have a tough one on their hands. Glen appeared impressive during his practice session. Tonight playing for the Rage were Veer, Justin, and Geoff. Representing the Angers were Raj, Glen, and Daisee. Raj coming off a season where he won the Golden Boot Award as he was the league’s leading scorer. Game 1 was a very evenly contested match. The two teams went back and forth with their scoring. Glen was impressive with his passing and shot taking skills, this game was tied 4-4 when Veer dribbled the ball on the left wing side. Raj and Glen were anticipating a pass but Veer fooled them and took a shot which went inside the goal to give Rage a 5-4 win and also giving them a 1-0 series lead. Veer scored 3 of the 5 goals for the Rage while Geoff surprisingly contributed the other 2 goals. Justin on the other hand was scoreless in this game. Justin was waiting for the rink to dry up to display his skills. Earlier in the day due to heavy rain the field conditions were very wet. Justin was frustrated but was confident that he would pull through later in the game. For Anger, both Raj and Glen scored 2 goals each. The Duo seemed to be in the same page throughout the game. Game 2 again was a evenly contested affair. Raj and Glen once again were in form as they scored 2 goals each and Daisee contributed with the 5th goal to give Angers a 5-3 win in this one. Last season Daisee scored his first goal half way through the season but this year Daisee is off to a fast start, according to standards that is. Geoff scored all 3 of goals for the Rage. Geoff single handedly kept the Rage in this game with his great foot work and great technical skills near the opposition net. In this game Veer collided with Raj and ended up going hard down into the cement. His arms and palm were bleeding but being a true competitor he is, he stayed in the game and carried on. Couple of his team mates asked him “Are you okay” Both Veer and Justin were held scoreless in this game. The frustration was evident on Justin’s face. He commented that this might be one of the worst games of his career. Justin once again pointed out to the surface of the ground and stated it isn’t drying. With both teams tied 1 game apiece, the 3rd and the final game of this series was a thriller. Justin finally got in the scoreboard as he scored the first goal to give Rage a 1-0 lead. Crowd could hear Justin say “FINALLY!!” Justin’s celebration didn’t last too long as Raj of the Anger’s scored on a sniper shot to tie the game up at 1 all. Minutes later, an error by Veer where he seemed to fall asleep with the ball turned the ball over by which Raj scored his second goal to give Angers a 2-1 lead. With 5 minutes left in the game it was evident that the Angers had won this match but Geoff had other plans. Geoff took the game over in the final 5 minutes of the game as he scored the final 2 goals to give Rage a 3-2 win and giving them the lead of 1-0 series lead this season. Geoff led all scorers with 7 goals. This was clearly his best match ever in the league. Geoff simply took his game to another level. He was the heart and soul of the Rage team. Geoff was consistent throughout the match and was superb in the final 5 minutes of the game, scoring 2 crucial goals under pressure. He currently leads all scorers with 7 goals. Veer, had a good first game scoring 3 goals but was held scoreless during the last 2 games, however his timely passing was cruial in Geoff scoring some important goals. His defensive however was questionable. Justin was frustrated throughout the game. He blamed the rainy conditions for his 1 goal dismal performance. After the game his teammates consoled him and told him that he played good, he was good on the defensive side and did some good timely passing; however Justin still at heart felt he could have done more in this game. Justin vows to come back strong next game. Despite his one goal performance his team won the match. For the Angers this was a tough loss, as they played a great game. All the matches were very tight. Golden Boot winner Raj scored 6 goals in the series, 2nd only to Geoff. He had some great sniper shots but he probably will tell you that he could have scored more goals. Glen in his debut was impressive, He knows the fundamentals of soccer and this was shown with his great passing skills and scoring skills. He scored 4 goals. Raj and Glen could be a formidable duo in the coming matches. Daisee scored 1 goal and that is a big accomplishment for him. He was good on the defensive side as he blocked some tough shots. Daisee seemed to have improved his offensive game this year. Scoresheet * If necessary Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game